Our Beloved Ave Maria
by Monami-M
Summary: It was the day they played Ave Maria together. Kahoko couldn't help but let her mind drift to those sweet, treasured memories.. Oh, how much she missed him! One-Shot. LenKahoko. please R


**Just a little one shot on Len- Kahoko. Hope you enjoy it.**

_**La Corda D'oro**_

**Summary: It was the day they played Ave Maria together. Kahoko couldn't help but let her mind drift to those sweet, treasured memories.. Oh, how much she missed him!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of La Cora D'oro characters. (Though I wish I did.)**

* * *

Scarlet red hair swayed in the soft breeze. Her gaze beheld the sight of verdant trees which swayed and danced as golden rays painted them. She could hear the mild roar of the ocean as waves rippled and returned back to the vast waters. The summery air held a sanguine ambience which could soothe anxiousness of any heart. But hers, remained, in constant restlessness.

Her mind had been pondering over and her thoughts centered over a certain person. He was the most incomprehensible guy she had ever met.

She remembered clearly the day she first met Len.

Ice cold, his face masked with an unreadable impassiveness, eyes so intensely inscrutable. His words like a dagger ready to pierce.

_It does not concern you, Hino._

And still, she had fallen in love with him.

Every time she came to him, the more distant he seem. Far away, as if in a different world altogether.

And completely unreachable.

His music would be perfect to every small note, but, no emotions would show. It all felt hollow.

This ice cold personality had been developed in him due to various reasons. He needed to open up to someone and music was that critical element that brought the two separated souls together. One had been too desolate to understand the power and talent of music he had, while the other had been introduced to it without having an ounce of knowledge about it.

It was Lili who helped her learn the tunes.

A bit of magic and lots of hard work.

Without knowing, Kahoko and Len had been entangled in a mesh of melodious tunes.

But this journey had its own ups and downs.

_Was I being too naïve?_

Knowingly and unknowingly, Len had helped her face music, head on. She was low on confidence. And so, he became her assurance.

Her music inspired him, changed him. His violin now sounded soulful, his feelings overflowed so much.

Each and every moment spent with him was treasured in the sweetest memories. Losing herself in them was her past time.

Almost a year has passed since Len Tsukimori left for Vienna. But today, his absence was felt all the more.

After he had left, he would call her, once or twice a week. His busy schedule made it hard for him to call her frequently, and she understood it. So, whenever he did, she would talk endlessly to him about music and everything she could think of. She was now able to easily recognize his feelings by the tone of his voice. Concerned for her, stressed by long rehearsals and each and every small reactions.

She wanted him to be here, right by her side. She didn't know why the feeling of him to be with her resurfaced, but she just needed him.

Kahoko sat on the bench reminiscing. Today was the day when they played Ave Maria together,

For the first time.

_Our beloved Ave Maria._

A smile crept on her face.

Some distance away, a figure stared at her, trying to comprehend her facial emotions. It was during this time, precisely a year earlier, Len had been able to assimilate his fluctuating emotions regarding Kahoko and comprehend their true meaning.

Sun was already setting. The orange ball painted the sky orange and waters looked as if it were an ocean of gold. Trees rustled as mild breeze blew over them.

Her violin case was with her. Within a moment, she had taken position. With a swift movement, the sweetest of notes emerged. She closed her eyes and lost herself in music.

_Ave Maria…_

She had played a few notes, when suddenly she heard another violin join hers. She continued to play as her eyes searched the source of this sound. Her happiness knew no bounds.

Len stood besides her, his eyes closed and a tiny smile playing on his lips.

_Whole-hearted, straight-forward kind of you is what attracted me to your violin or yourself…_

Kahoko smiled too and continued to play. Their tunes manifested the happiness surrounding them. They ended with a soulful crescendo.

Kahoko turned to face Len.

His presence elated her. She could see the varied emotions in his eyes. And he was smiling.

_Her priceless smile._

He hugged her.

She knew he would always be by her side.

"You're back!"

He believed in _her_. He believed in her music. And as life is concerned, music would always keep them connected for eternity.


End file.
